Editing Guidelines
This page contains valuable information regarding editing that ''ALL ''editors should read carefully. Creating Pages When creating pages, make sure that if you are making a page for a chemical compound (or element) you choose the chemical compound template which appears as a link at the top of the screen. This will help keep the wiki neat, organized, and uniform, and also provide you with some ideas of what kind of information needs to be put on the page. You don't have to fill out all of the sections on the template, but don't delete them if you don't, unless it's a section that is specifically irrelevant (i.e. the preparation section for a compound that cannot be prepared in an amateur setting). Seeing empty sections may help encourage other editors to fill them in. Templates for other types of pages will also be implemented at some point, as well as templates for chemical infoboxes! Page naming When making a page about chemical compounds, please use proper capitalization (only the first word should be capitalized) and do not use abbreviations unless there is a good reason to do so. It's recommended that you use the most common name for a chemical (use water instead of dihydrogen monoxide). In other words, use IUPAC recommendations. (That means to use aluminium, sulfur, and caesium unless otherwise specified) Categorizing Pages It is important for pages to be organized in logical, relevant categories. At the same time, it is not necessary to put a page into every single category it could possibly fit in. When you categorize a page, make sure to try and use categories that already exist. You'll know if one does because it will prompt you with a suggestion once you start to type it in. If you must add a new category, consider several things before doing so: :*Is the category something that the subject of the page can be easily recognized by? (Ex. Lewis acids and bases are not categorized in the acids and bases categories, since someone searching for acids would most likely be looking for a more traditionally defined acid) :*Does the category already exist under a variant spelling or slightly different name? (Ex. oxidizers, oxidisers, oxidizing agents, oxidising agents: we use oxidizing agents) :*Would the category contain enough pages to be relevent? A category that is too specific is probably not very useful. :*Is there already a category that exists that is essentially synonymous with the one that you want to add? Citing Sources Whenever possible, try to cite the sources where you got you information from. It's much easier to cite at the time the page is being written than at a later time. If you don't have sources for the information that you're putting down, then cite personal experience with your username. For reference, here is a list of the different source options from best to worst: 1. Any handbooks, such as CRC 2. Online scientific journals/publications 3. "Trustworthy" websites 4. Sciencemadness threads 5. Personal experience (if you use this, it is highly recommended that you start a blog, or post about experiment results on your talk page or the forum). When citing written sources, provide the title, edition, and year of publication. Adding Pictures When you add a picture, make sure to go to More Options > Licensing to see the various options for licensing the picture, and choose the one that best fits your picture. It would be great if we could get pictures for every page on the wiki... even if it's just some white powdery compound indistinguishable from a million others, it's still good to have a picture. Sciencemadness users woelen, kristofvagyok and Brain&Force have given us permission to use their pictures on the wiki. They have many great, high quality pictures. Photos showing the crystal structure of a compound are highly recommended for upload. Also, for complicated compounds, especially organics, it would be great to have a diagram of the compound's structure in addition to an actual picture of the compound, as it is often very useful and assits in providing a better understanding of the compound. Notes on Specific Types of Pages Acids and Bases When categorizing acids and bases, the general categories "Acids" and "Bases" refer to those that fit into either the Brønsted-Lowry or Lewis acid definitions. Brønsted-Lowry and Arrhenius acids/bases do not need their own categories. Lewis acids and bases should be designated as both the normal category (Acids or Bases) as well as their own unique categories(as Lewis acids and Lewis bases), which exist as subcategories within the categories Acids and Bases, which will also contain all Brønsted-Lowry acids and bases.This is for simplification and accessibility, as well as to ensure proper functionality of the badge system. Category:Help